The Seven Mice
Somewhere in the mine, seven mice are doing their odd jobs there. Four of the mice are using pickaxes to dig up some treasures, the fifth one is riding a wagon full of diamonds that is being pulled by a Stantler, the first one is checking the diamonds, and the last one is sweeping the junk and throwing it away. One of the mice was slender light brown one, with tan markings at the muzzle, a long, skinny tail, a brown nose, curvy pink ears, and green eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, a green necktie, a brown waistcoat, matching pants, and black shoes with spats over them. He also wears a brown Inverness and deerstalker cap. His name was Basil of Baker Street. The second mouse was a short and fat one with tan fur, brown eyes, rounded ears, a brown nose, a white bucktooth, both black whiskers and eyebrows, and pink ear innards, wearing an orange shirt, brown pants that are held up by a black leather belt with a gold buckle, brown hat with and orange ribbon around the brim, both a brown vest and pair of shoes. He also smokes a cigar. His name was John Robertson, or Red. The third mouse was a plump, portly one of average height with tan fur, a bald, round head, curvy ears, both a thick, bushy pale-golden mustache and eyebrows, a brown nose, pink ear innards, and brown eyes, wearing a lavender jacket, matching pants, a white dress shirt, a burgundy vest, a blue silk bow tie, black shoes, and a lavender newsboy cap. His name was Dr. David Q. Dawson, Basil's most trusted associate. The fourth mouse was a fat, brown male one with a white beard, peach markings along his upper face and muzzle, curvy pink ears, a white bucktooth, whiskers, a black nose, and gray eyes, wearing spectacles, a yellow shirt, and mahogany pants that were held up by a black leather belt with a gold buckle. His name was Papa Mousekewitz. The fifth mouse was a stout one with gray fur, curvy pink ears, a black nose, whiskers, a white bucktooth, and brown eyes, wearing a red sweater and a brown newsboy cap. The only two things he was not wearing were shoes and trousers. His name was Bernard. The sixth mouse was a slender one of average height with tan fur, a medium-sized brown nose, rounded ears, a white bucktooth, both black long whiskers and eyebrows, pink ear innards, and violet eyes, wearing a gray cap, a purple jacket, an orange shirt with purple stripes, purple pants, and black shoes. His name was Max Henshaw, or Snakes. The seventh and last mouse was an obese one with light brown fur, a red moustache, and green eyes, wearing a brown pilot hat with goggles, a blue turtleneck sweater, and a beige jacket. His name was Monterey Jack. While Papa was riding in the gem-filled wagon, Red, Dr. Dawson, Bernard, and Snakes were busy using their pickaxes to dig up glittering diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, etc. Red, Dr. Dawson, Bernard, and Snakes: We dig, dig, dig, dig Dig, dig, dig In our mine The whole day through To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Is what we like to do Dr. Dawson: It ain't no trick To get rich quick Red: If ya dig, dig, dig With a shovel or a pick Bernard: In a mine (In a mine) Snakes: In a mine (In a mine) Red, Dr. Dawson, Bernard, and Snakes: Where a million diamonds (Shine) Papa drove out of the mine and decided to sing along with them. A Yanma came up in front of Papa and buzzed around his head, annoying him greatly. He tried to swat the Yanma with his whip, but he missed and ended up hitting the Stantler instead. Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig From early morn 'til night The Stantler pounded the wagon with its back hooves. Papa was jostled around rather severely. Red, Dr. Dawson, Bernard, and Snakes: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig Dig up everything in sight At a work table, Basil was selecting a diamond from its box. He began tapping it with a little hammer. The diamond made a small ringing sound, making Basil smile. "Perfect!" he said to himself. Then he picked up a red gem. Dr. Dawson: We dig up diamonds By the score Snakes: A thousand rubies Sometimes more Basil tapped the red gem with the hammer, only for it to make a dull sound. "Ooh!" Basil cringed, "This gem has got to go!" Then he threw it on the ground. Red, Dr. Dawson, Bernard, and Snakes: Though we don't know what we're diggin' for We dig, dig, dig-a-dig, dig The red gem wasn't the only one on the ground. Monterey Jack had a small broom in his left hand and dustpan in his right. He swept them up, walked to the edge of the cliff, and threw them out. Then he walked to the table where Basil was working at. While Basil was examining a diamond rather closely, Monterey Jack spotted two diamonds laying on the table. He picked them up a grinned. "Hey, Basil!" he shouted, tapping Basil's shoulder. Basil gasped and turned around fast, dropping the magnifying glass and diamond. He saw Monterey Jack with the diamonds in his eyes. "Look at me," he cried, wiggling his ears. "I'm wearing glasses!" An annoyed Basil conked Monterey Jack on the head, letting the diamonds fall onto the table. "Don't do that!" he warned. "Sorry, Basil." Monterey Jack grinned sheepishly. A cuckoo clock struck 5:00, and Basil and Monterey Jack smiled. Basil called to his friends to stop their work. Basil: Hi ho! Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes called back to Basil and Monterey Jack, as if they were coming. Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes: Hi ho! They picked up their axes, threw them over their shoulders, and left the mine, singing as they were ready to go home. While Red led Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes out of the mine, Basil and Monterey Jack stood at the vault, holding separate bags of diamonds. Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes: Hi ho! Hi ho! Hi ho! Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go As the mice were whistling, Basil easily threw his bag in the vault and walked away to get his lantern so he could join up with the group. Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes: Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go While the rest of the mice whistled, Monterey Jack threw his bag in the vault, but he threw himself in as well. He ran out of the vault and shut the door. Then, he locked it and headed off to get his lantern and join the others. Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes: Hi ho Hi ho But Monterey Jack stopped. "Uh-oh, I forgot to put the key away." he said. As Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, and Snakes whistled, Monterey Jack turned around and hung the key on a peg next to the vault. Then he ran off to get this pickaxe and lantern and join the group. "That is so stupid! What's the point of locking the stupid door if you put the key next to it!" Monterey Jack muttered to himself. Shadows appeared on a canyon wall as the mice turned a corner, still singing. Basil was in the lead, and Monterey Jack was bringing up the rear. Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack: Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hum As the sun was sinking lower in the west, Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack walked over a log past a waterfall. Basil, Red, Dr. Dawson, Papa, Bernard, Snakes, and Monterey Jack: Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho It's home from work we go (whistling) Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Hi ho Category:Snow White Fanmakes Category:Snow White Songs